The Academy Life
by dgj212
Summary: Kicked out of his old high school, Naruto Uzumaki is forced to go to a high school in the middle of nowhere with his unique pet fox, Kurama. But little does he know that what he will find there will forever change his life as well as the way he view's the world and himself... Join Naruto through his new academy life at Yokai Academy!


Sup! So this is a challenge by pain17ification, to read the conditions for it go to Pain's profile and look for the challenges. Yes, I'll break a few of the rules but eh, if you enjoy it who cares? SO READ ENJOY AND REVIEW! Even if it's just you hating please put it in the reviews, it's very constructive XD!

I don't own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire

* * *

Since the very beginning, humans and monster have hated each other. Monster despised humans for their impotent and over populating nature. Humans hated monster for, well, humans hated anything they feared and or couldn't understand, and monster wouldn't even bother with explanations. So it's easy to see how humans would come to hate monsters. Pretty soon, both humans and monsters went to war with each other.

At first, monsters had the upper hand with their unique physique, abilities, charms, magic, and curses. Some even developed a taste for human flesh and through them more powerful monsters appeared. Pretty soon, humans were finding themselves served on a silver platter. But the monster soon learned that even humans could bite back if they had to.

Humans were weak and fragile compared to most of the monsters they fought, and it seemed like all was lost. But humans had three things that made them strong: their will to never give up, technology, and each other. Humans created new weapons and new techniques to combat the monster threat. And whenever they lost they come back with vengeance. And pretty soon, monsters found themselves on the run.

Monsters were driven to the shadows, away from the world they once ruled, while humans forced their way into the light. Soon, monster became nothing more than antagonists found in old legends and stories. In reality monsters did their best to stay hidden, they had become fearful of the tools and methods humans had created to kill them. And it worked, much to their dismay.

The world soon became populated with humans while monsters stayed as the minority. Monsters also learned that humans are also hateful towards one another. So they tried to get humans to destroy themselves...yeah-didn't turn out so well. They got humans to fight each other but unfortunately got caught in the cross fire every time. So they gave up and accepted their new place in life.

Monsters soon built communities all over the world, and not just a single kind of monster, but many different kinds. They even created, unknowingly, a social class like the humans. In the past it really didn't matter what kind of monster you were. But now, the strongest and more gorgeous and smartest monsters were at the top while the weakest and ugliest were at the bottom.

At first, monster societies were only kept to themselves, to other monsters. But then, they found that living with humans wasn't so bad. Sure they created wars, some pointless some for a great cause and, sure, they created ecological problems. But they also created many new things, things that monsters themselves enjoyed. Devices that recorded and played music and pictures were famous, phones and TVs were great, and the internet was just incredible, but the biggest thing they enjoyed was the new modes of transportations.

Boats, buses, trains, airplanes, and cars allowed for quicker travels to long distances that even a few monsters couldn't get to. This also allowed for monster to discover new foreign monsters. And now that monster were living peaceful lives alongside the ignorant humans, it allowed for some intermingling to happen, and its not just monster crossbreeding and having interracial relationships, but there were also human and monster crossbreeds and relationship which, of course, is looked down upon greatly.

Now that monsters were secretly united in the shadows, they put forth all their power and created a new world, granted it was only a few acres of land that coexist with the human world but are only accessible if access in a certain way. Some would say it's like harry potter, mostly considering harry potter was written by an actual witch, but they would be right in some ways.

Yes, in today's modern world, monsters are quite content, no new human war, social media, and new foods. A lot of monsters actually work alongside humans, who are still none-the-wiser, and interact with humans and actual have intimate relationships that don't end up in a girl being pregnant. But there are still groups among both monsters and humans who hate the unity. Yes, a few human groups and families who are aware of the existence of monster exist, and not only that, but they know how to combat them...

* * *

"Damn, I think I drank too much to even make it home" said a busty blonde woman. Right now, said woman was making her way home after a night of out drinking every single host of a certain sketchy night club. "Nah" she said with a big smile "That's probably the drunk me talking, heh heh heh heh heh" she chuckled as she took another swig of Sake, normally she would prefer whiskey, but it was all the night club had left.

It was cold morning, the sun was still down, but you could see slithers of pink in the distance. Not much traffic in the morning, so that was good. And of course there was really a small chance of mugger or rapist hiding about this time of day, so she should be safe.

As she walked along, she heard a cry, a baby's cry. "Hm?" She let out as she turned to face the direction of the noise. She only found a basket in front of a building. She walked up to the basket and found a blond baby boy inside with what appeared to be three scratches on each cheek.

"A baby?" She asked out loud, and then she looked up to the building, "An orphanage? Oh I get it, you're an orphan." She let out a sigh as she took another swig from her Sake and sat down next to the basket. She looked at the kid more closely she noticed that the lines on his cheeks were actually birth marks, not scratches. She also noticed that the baby was now looking at her.

She gave another sigh before she took another swig from her Sake. "Look, kid" she began "Life isn't fair, god knows I know. I'd be both married and a millionaire by now. But my luck sucks and the man I love died years ago." She turned to look at the baby who was looking back at her. "Life is cruel and harsh, but it's no reason to give up. We were all born on this earth over the many infants that died at birth or in the process we call abortion. Some even died in their mother's womb due to some accident. So you owe it to them to live." She began to stroke his cheek. The baby looked like it was getting sleepy. Then she spotted a small sheet of paper in basket.

She picked it up and read it out loud "'October tenth, current year'...That was only a few weeks ago..." she looked back at the child and said "A guess that's your birthday."

She then looked at the boy and for a moment thought his eyes were red, she blinked and saw blue eyes. She just shrugged and drank the last bit of Sake. She gently placed the bottle on the floor and picked up the basket. "Well kiddo, you're going home with me, how does that sound...hm?" Apparently the blonde boy had fallen. "I'll take that as a yes."

She began to stumble her way home again with the little baby in her arms. "Well, now that just leaves your name. I can't make you Senju, it's an old strict rule that you have to be born into the family, not adopted." She kept walking when her face brightened up, "Oh I know, I could give you my aunt's surname. U-ZU-MA-KI, Uzumaki, yep good surname! Now that just leaves the first name." She kept walking when she saw a poster of ramen with a lot of fishcakes in the bowl, then her stomach grumbled. "Oh...ramen sounds good right about now, especially with those little fishcakes." She stopped "Fishcakes!" she yelled "I shall call you fishcakes!" Then after she thought about it she quickly said "Nah, that's stupid. Oh I know, Naruto is another name for fishcakes. Naruto Uzumaki, yeah that sounds good. From now on little boy, you will be named Naruto Uzumaki...or at least after I sign a few papers. After that, I, Tsunade Senju, will be your legal guardian. Sorry kiddo, but I don't think I'm quite ready to be called 'mom' yet."

* * *

15 years later

* * *

"I still can't believe it..." Tsunade said as she rubbed her forehead "I still can't believe that you got kicked out of a delinquent school in just two days! Two days! How is that even possible! Its school made for delinquents! They're not even supposed to do that!" Right now she was sitting down at a round dinner table facing Naruto with a young woman in her twenties looking nervous. She was dressed in a white lab coat wearing glasses and had pink lipstick on.

"Look granny-Tsunade" began a 15 year Naruto Uzumaki, right now he currently wore a black jacket with an orange spiral on the back over an orange t-shirt and blue jeans. "They were all guys involved with gangs, they were also upper classmen and were about to rape little girls. Not high school girls, little girls. What the hell was I supposed to do!"

"Well for one, just knock 'em all out, not send them to the hospital with severe injuries! Why the hell did you even stick around for anyway!"

"Well I had to tell the medics exactly what I did so that they could treat injuries better, not to mention, I had defend myself. Those bastards would have probably sued me! Not to mention, they attack me first...with weapons, Dattebayo! And they wouldn't stay down so..."

"You know," said the young woman with black hair "I think none of this would have ever happened if you had just sent Naruto to a normal highschool full of nice people." This woman was Shizune, she is currently an apprentice of Tsunade Senju, who was known to be a magnificent doctor with extensive knowledge of the human anatomy. She also wore a white lab coat.

"Bah" said Tsunade "I was hoping to keep him there for year to toughen him up."

"Oh come on Granny-Tsunade I'm already tough enough aren't I?"

"Alright, let me ask you this then. If you ran into a troll, what would you do? AND QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" She yelled the last sentence out, but Naruto didn't budge an inch.

"I don't know! Kick it's ass maybe. By the way, how is this relevant at all! Trolls don't even exist! ...Well, unless you count the online trolls..."

"WRONG! You don't kick it's ass you kick it's head! And so what if they don't exist! You never know when you might find a mugger cosplaying as a troll!"

"HEY!" Shizune yelled as he banged her fist on the table. "Should we really be fighting? Naruto is leaving soon and we won't see him for a long time" Shizune argued.

Both blonds looked at her and then felt a little guilty "Yeah I guess that's true" Naruto said with a grumble. "By the way, what School am I going to again?"

"YOU BRAT! I TOLD YOU SEVEN TIMES ALREADY!"

"You're actually counting" Naruto said in surprise.

"YES!" Tsunade yelled, this time her yell forced Naruto back away a bit form the table. Tsunade just sigh "The name of the school is Yokai Academy. It's a highschool isolated in the woods right next to the sea, they have their own small hospital, and they have plenty of opportunities on campus to earn service hours and even a bit cash. The rules are all right here," she reached into her white lab coat's pocket and pulled a small green book that's wrapped in a plastic cover, meaning it hasn't been opened yet, "In the school handbook. Read it and, for goodness sake, stay out of trouble."

"Heh" Naruto scoffed "I try but it always finds me, dattebayo!"

"By the way, how did you even find this school, Tsunade-sama" Shizune asked. "There couldn't have been that many schools willing to take in Naruto."

"Oh, funny you should mention that" Tsunade said with laugh as she rubbed the back of her head "A couple of nights ago, when I when I went to a different town for a drinking tournament, I was helping out a guy who was as equally drunk as I was get home. But we suddenly started following this preacher dressed in a white robe who dropped a brochure of Yokai Academy. Made a few calls because I was curious, and to my surprise, they said Naruto can transfer in at any time. So I told them of Naruto's situations and they gladly accepted! But Getting Naruto's school to accept a transfer instead of just kicking him out was very difficult."

The leader of the group Naruto had creamed and sent to the hospital was the son of their high school principal. While the father knew his son's involvement with gangs, he knew his son was smart enough to keep his hands clean and away from the public and, most importantly, not affect his reputation in anyway. The father had a great reputation as the man who reformed delinquents, but in reality he just made them obedient and made them the perfect henchmen for gangs, or at least that's the way Naruto sees it. Because his son is unconscious in the hospital, the father has taken advantage of his connections and made sure to keep it out of the news, but if he kicked Naruto out of the school, then he would make it difficult for Naruto to be accepted anywhere.

"...Why do I suddenly get a bad feeling about this" Naruto asked as Shizune nodded.

* * *

A few minutes later Naruto was outside the place he has come to call home. It resembled something of an old shrine with a lot of modern day technology inside. There was plenty of green inside that's for sure. Tsunade had a habit of growing her own herbs and spices, much to Naruto's despair since he had to do gardening work. But it wasn't all that bad. While both blonds tend to clash, they also have their good moments.

He was just finishing strapping on the last of his stuff to his motorcycle, including his pet fox, Kurama. Kuruma was a smart fox, very smart; I mean it uses the toilet.

"Naruto!" He heard Tsunade call out to him.

"Hm" he let out as he turned around to look at Tsunade to find Shizune behind her with their pet pig Tonton.

"Remember to uphold our Arms De Forte!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile. As he a little kid he would recite it with such pride and vigor, it was hard for someone not to laugh. Still, beating the snot out of them was also a proud achievement of his. "To any beast who dares, to any devil that gets caught in a snare, to any monster who intends to flare, beware, for the days of old are over."

They both smiled at him. Naruto already knew what they were going to say. Take care and stay out of trouble idiot. Naruto just nodded as he put a helmet on; zipped up his jacket, and then got on his orange bike and away he went.

* * *

A few hours later at an intersection with a lot of trees and grass.

* * *

"Well this is boring" Naruto said as he beat his latest high score in fruit ninja. "OI, Kurama!" He called out to his fox that seemed to be resting on the tallest branch of a tall tree. The Fox's ears twitched as it cracked open one eyelid. "Do you see anything?"

Naruto watched as the fox Stretched and yawned. It looked around for a bit before it stayed focused on one area. Then Kurama began making his way down.

When he was finally down, he quickly ran to his cage, Naruto got the hint and closed it as he picked up his backpack. As soon as he did, a yellow bus with a green line pulled up, and it wasn't a normal bus either, it was an actually big yellow bus with poles and everything. The door opened to reveal the driver. The bus driver looked overly dressed. He wore a dark blue hat with a dark blue suit with a green necktie and white gloves that resemble the one Mickey Mouse uses, and he also had thin but french looking mustache. He gave a brief look of shock before he quickly got over it. "Are you" he looked at his clipboard "Fishcake Uzumaki" he began laughing out loud with a bit hearty laugh "HAHAHAHA!"

"It's Naruto" Naruto gritted through his teeth "And it means maelstrom, dattebayo!"

"So it is" he said calming himself then he looked at the bike. "So how do we do this?" The bus driver asked "You going to follow me?"

"Well yeah, I guess. Is...that a problem?"

"No kid, you're a damn miracle, in more ways than one" he said with a chuckle that was starting to creep him out a bit.

"Eh, how so" Naruto asked, not sure if he wants to know what the answer is.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver square lighter and pulled out a cigar from the compartment over head. "Oh" Naruto said, now realizing that he could smoke without him on the bus, "What about the other way?"

The bus driver just put the cigar to his lips and and lit it while he he chuckled and stared at Naruto with his glowing eyes that were hidden by the shadow created by his hat.

"OK then...Well let's get going then, its Sunday so I want to get to my room set up before tomorrow" Naruto said. The bus driver just gave another chuckled and and closed the door. Then the bus was in motion as Naruto put his helmet on and followed in pursuit.

After half an hour of driving, Naruto followed the bus into a large dark tunnel in the highway, and then all of sudden, bright lights appeared from the ceiling. Naruto just shrugged it off as just the artificial lighting. But then the lights quickly changed into a myriad of colors. It was like he was riding a tunnel within an aurora borealis. He kept driving at a slow pace behind the bus for about, somewhere between two to three minutes. Sure the scenery was incredible, but Naruto would love the chance to just go as fast as he could in a tunnel like this. Luckily, or sadly, there was a light at the end of the tunnel, meaning it was almost over. The bus left rear lights started flashing and was slowing down, Naruto did the same. And then, they were out.

Scene that soon followed after the blinding light, which was surprising because Naruto's helmet should have taken care of that, was horrid to say the least.

"The hell" Naruto said as he came to a stop in front of the bus and took off his helmet. When Naruto heard of the school, he thought it would be a prestigious highschool surrounded by big green trees that change with the seasons, sort of like Hogwarts in Harry Potter (He only saw the movies, not the books), surrounded by the beautiful sea with sandy beaches and girls in bikinis. But instead, it was a bunch of dead trees, gray gloomy skies, a gray dirt floor, and a crimson ocean, hell the damn thing that looked like it was actually made of blood or something. At first, he thought the tuition fee would have been a fortune, but instead it costed as much as any other highschool...with a scenery like this, it's easy to see why. "What the fuck did granny-Tsunade get me into, dattebayo" Naruto thought out loud.

"You better watch yourself kid" Naruto heard the bus driver speak.

"Huh" Naruto said as he turned his head to face the driver who was still smoking a cigar, probably a new one because it was still long.

"This school is scary ass place" he said with a chuckle.

"No shit Sherlock, I don't think I could have ever figured that out with all the dead trees and an ocean that looks like it's made out of blood" Naruto said with a slight tone of sarcasm as he looked around again. "I mean the school must be really cheap if they don't at least take time to make the place look nice."

"I guess," He said with a smile as he took another puff from the cigar "But beware sometimes; even a precious little flower can be very dangerous."

"Right..." Naruto said, not really sure of what to make of the metaphor. An obvious "Careful this place is very dangerous" would have been just fine, but nooooo, he just had to make it creepy. "Um, about my bike" Naruto trailed off.

"Right" the bus driver said as he fished out a key and tossed it to Naruto. Naruto caught with his right hand and looked at it. "Your room key. The school forgot to mail it to you. And about your bike" he pointed his cigar to the cliffs. "Just follow the cliff and eventually you find a bunch of garages. A woman there should be waiting for you. They'll tell you which garage is yours and the school's rule on personal transportation." He then pointed his cigar at a pumpkin head scarecrow that had a clipboard underneath it "And that's my schedule."

"I see" Naruto said. He didn't think he would need to ride the bus so he decided that he would skip the scarecrow and head straight to the garages.

"Hey kid, one last thing." Naruto then looked back at the bus driver "What will surprise you the most this year will be what you learn about yourself."

There was small pause of silence before Naruto spoke up. "Whaduya mean?"

The bus driver gave another chuckle and said "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Before Naruto could respond, the bus driver closed the bus door and drove away.

"What will surprise me the most will be what I learn about myself" Naruto repeated in a confused voice. Then he narrowed his eyes as drop of cold sweat trickled down his neck causing him to shudder. "He's probably a gay pedophile" he said "And he's crazy if he thinks I'll swing his way, dattebayo!"

He sighed as he fished his phone out of his jacket "No bars, well that sucks." He then looked at the sea; he could faintly hear the waves over his motorcycle's purr. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he sighed. He put the phone back in the inside pocket of his jacket and then placed his helmet on. "Hope it doesn't rain too much this year" he said as he sped off on his bike.

After six minutes of following the cliff's edge with the ever so dreaded and depressing scenery, Naruto eventually found a bunch buildings which he assumed were the garages, as well as a few buses without wheels and old car frame from the sixties tilted on its side.

Naruto came to a stop in front of the building he assumed was administration or something. But there were no windows or words on it that made it so. It only had a door with a gold doorknob and it had many ghost decorations on it. Naruto got off his back and was about to knock on the door when it opened to reveal a woman who looks like she has a hangover. She was in her late twenties, had messy curly brown hair and fair skin along with a pair of brown eyes. She wore an orange jacket over a white blouse that slightly showed her black bra along with a blue jean that seemed to be stained with oil or grease.

"Who might you be" she asked with a yawn. "And sorry about my appearance, I'm a nocturnal monster" she said with another yawn "And I was forced to help kids all day, so I didn't get any sleep till now."

"It's fine" Naruto said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head "I'm the same way too sometimes to be honest, heh heh."

"Really" she asked with another yawn.

"Yep! Oh, um, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I just transferred in and I was told to bring my bike here."

"Transferred?" She asked with confusion "But Yokai Private Academy doesn't start until tomorrow. Oh and you probably won't be able to pronounce my name, so just call me Sloth."

"Oh, OK…Sloth. You see, the school I was in started a week early and two days in they wanted me to leave" Naruto explained.

"Oh I see. Wait a minute let me check" She said as she closed the door. Two literal seconds later the door opened to reveal her with a big old fashion key. "Right, Naruto Uzumaki" She said then she let out another big yawn "Here" she said as he gave him he key. "Second to last garage down there" She pointed to her right "Left side. You can store your vehicle there. And," She pointed to the forest "Boy's dormitory is through there. Gas and maintenance is your problem, you can buy some gas from the school at the administration office in the first school building and refuel it here, and we got stuff you can use to clean your vehicle. If you ever need a spare part or tool, just ask and I'll order it, but you're paying" She gave another loud yawn.

"School rule is that you can't leave or use a vehicle before the academic day is over and-" she let out another loud yawn "-And you can't use it after midnight. If you intend to leave campus you must first consult the school administration or me and you must tell us how long you expect to be gone. If you do leave, you must be back before ten PM or the time we allot you. If you take your vehicle for a field trip related to academic or club purposes, the teacher in charge must sign a permission slip and that must be delivered to administration or to me. Failure to comply with any of these school rules without a viable alibi will result in disciplinary actions being taken. Got all that?"

"Ah..." Naruto had caught it but he wasn't sure he got everything accurately so he wanted to ask her if she could repeat everything one more time.

"Good, if you have any more questions, please read your handbook or ask an actual teacher. And do me a favor; don't need me before six-thirty, ever." Before Naruto could respond, she had already closed the door.

..."Okay then..." Naruto said as he walked back to his bike.

* * *

Two hours of being lost later.

* * *

"Building 2 Third Floor, room 37" Naruto read off the key the bus driver had given him earlier, then he looked at the building "I only see one building." Naruto just sighed and went inside the building. The building itself seemed old and worn, but the inside was bit nicer. Spotless, cracked, white marble floors, green walls, and water fountains that looked ancient. The climb up the stairs was loud with creeks, windows seemed to be new, actually, some windows were old while others were brand new, and some were completely different.

"OK" Naruto said "Third floor." He then looked at the halls "Crap which way do I go?" Naruto wondered out loud with a bit of frustration. He diced to go left and he soon found a few doors with numbers, to his luck, he was heading the right way, or at least he hoped. Then he made it to the other end of the building and on the flight of stairs, there was a 2B 3F painted on the wall. Naruto smiled as he found his room. He pulled out his key, unlocked the door, and opened it to find a dark room. He briefly felt the wall for a switch, when he finally found it he turned on the lights.

"Sweet" he said nonchalantly "I get a whole room to myself" he said as he observed the room. He had a wooden desk with a lamp right next to the window with curtains, brand new, a large futon, a stove with two burners and an oven, a sink, cabinets, an old type writer, a door that lead to what he assumes is a personal bathroom, and an air conditioner. Naruto let out a sigh "Home sweet home" he said as he closed and locked the door behind him. He let Kurama out of his cage as he dropped his backpack.

"Well this is going to take some time to get used to" Naruto said as he sat on the futon, he didn't really mind it, but it was a change from his bed. "And so is this" Naruto said as he picked up a green uniform from pile that was stacked neatly on his bed. "Pretty sure that this place would be heaven for Lee" Naruto said as he looked at the thing with disgust. He had sent the school his measurements a few days ago, along with a few boxes of his stuff which was at the moment collecting dust at the corner of the room.

He then stared at the type writer _"I guess they're really big on grammar and spelling here...or very cheap" _Naruto mused. He then spotted some container next to the type writer. He guessed that it was an inkwell or something. But then he noticed something about the key-buttons or whatever they were called...it was arranged exactly like a regular keyboard from a modern day computer.

He just shook his curiosity away and pulled out his phone, _"Still no bars."_ He sighed as he stared at the picture Tsunade took of him and his friends after the party they had for making it through middle school. It was bad enough that he was sent to a different highschool than the one his friends attended. And it's worse now that he's at some private board school in the middle of creepy forest next to a sea of freaking blood, not to mention, the faculty members were a bunch of weirdos. At least back at his other high school he could have met up with his friends after school and get bugged by normal people.

"It's my own damn fault" he sighed. "But I had to do it, those bastards were about to rape little girls...and they made fun of ramen too." He gave another depressed sigh as he closed his eyes. Naruto knew he had to live with the choices he made.

He knew he made the right choice. But the consequence was that he had to leave home. Away from his the people he has come to call his friends. Away from the little brats that had come to admire him and his title as the prank king. Away from his favorite restaurant that served the best ramen in the whole wide world. And he was stuck in creepy place. Why did it feel so wrong to do the right thing?

He opened his eyes when he felt Kurama lick his cheek. "At least I still have you" Naruto said as he petted his pet fox. He yawned as he began to feel drowsy, "Well let's go to sleep, I can always do my room tomorrow" Naruto said as he placed the uniform off his bed. He gave another sigh but he smiled "I'm sure the worst has come to passed already" he said to himself before he turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Boy was he wrong...

* * *

It was dark, Naruto could barely see anything. Then he saw a red light in the distance. Naruto followed the light as best as he could, but he kept stumbling over something. When he finally got to the source of the red light, he could hear something dripping. Then he noticed how the light was kind of flickering.

"Ah...ah" he heard a girl croak. He gasped as his eyes widen when he was finally close enough to see the source of the light. It was from two people, one had a pair of red bright eyes and the other was dripping red glowing liquid. Suddenly, the lights came on, and Naruto could see the two people perfectly. One was a boy with blond hair the other was girl with pink hair. The boy was biting into the girl's neck and drinking the blood flowing from her neck!

And then suddenly the boy dropped the girl as the last few drops of her blood were licked from his lips with a grin on his face. Naruto looked at the girl, and to his horror it was the girl he cared deeply for.

"NO!" He yelled as he ran to her side. Then he remembered how he stumbled his way to where he was. He gasped in realization with wide eyes filled with a shock of horror. He turned his head around to and he screamed when he saw all the bodies, his entire friend pail form the lack blood, lying lifeless on the red floors!

"Heh heh heh" he heard come from the boy. He stomach churned when he heard that laugh. The boy continued laughing "heh heh heh heh heh." And then he blew out into a full thrown laughter "AH HAH!HAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAH!"

"Y-y-you-" Naruto began with a stutter "YOU MONSTER" he yelled form the top of his lungs.

"You monster?" Repeated the blond with a bit of blood dripping from his chin, then he grinned "Don't you mean 'I monster!'" The blond Yelled.

Naruto gasped again as he saw his face on the blond, it was his exact face, only, the blond in front of him had red glowing eyes. "YOU AND I," Said the Red Eyed Naruto in front of him as he grabbed the blue eyed Naruto by the face, "ARE ONE AND THE SAME!"

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Naruto yelled as he woke up breathing hard. He was underneath the covers of his futan, all sweaty from his nightmare. He ran his right hand through his sweaty hair. He let out a low chuckle a she moved the hand down to his forehead and rubbed his temples. "Just a dream" he said "It was just a dream."

**SHIKA-SHIKA**

Naruto heard the sounds of chains rattling "Huh?" He turned his head to the left, the direction of the noise, and for some reason the left side of the room really dark. "The hell?" Naruto said as he hear more chains rattling.

"Make us whole" he heard a horse whisper come form the shadows.

"Huh?" Naruto said with a confused tone in his voice.

"Make us whole" he heard again only louder. And this time large paw with glistening claws and blood red fur came out of the darkness.

"What the fuck?"

"MAKE. US. WHOLE!" yelled the voice as a large fox with a slight bat resemblance came out of the shadows and charged straight at Naruto!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"FUCK!" Naruto yelled as he shot straight out of bed, sending the unfortunate Kurama that was resting on his stomach, rolling and then jumping straight to it's feet with keen eyes as it scanned the room for danger. It didn't find anything out of the ordinary except for Naruto breathing heavily with his hand to his chest.

"It was just a dream" he said quickly. Then he looked around the room, no unusually dark corners, no chains, no giant fox-bat looking monsters. No chain, no evil red-eyed double ganger. Nothing but his pet fox Kurama that slightly resembled a bat due to his ears. He backed away to the wall and slid down.

_"What the hell"_ he thought _"A vampire double ganger nightmare was one thing. But a Dead Space monster nightmare follow-up? I haven't even played dead space in month!"_

* * *

Naruto was yawning as he headed down stairs with his keys and wallet in his pocket and Kurama resting on his shoulders. As it turned out, the door in his room was just a closet, the bathroom and showers were outside his room. So today he head only brushed his teeth. If this was a private academy with stores than there should be stores that sell stuff he would need to accommodate his new dorm life.

"Now if only there was a map" Naruto said out loud, completely ignoring the giant map of the school grounds behind him. "Oh well, assemblies at noon today, and that's about three hours from now, I should be able to find it by then." As soon as he got outside Kurama jumped off his shoulders and ran to the woods "Don't forget to find me" Naruto called out to the Fox.

Naruto kept walking until he spotted a girl with a blue hair tied with a purple ribbon, slightly tanned skin, a short skirt, and yellow sleeveless sweater. Naruto ran up to her and stopped her by the shoulder which scared her and caused her to scream loudly.

"WHOA! Sorry!" Naruto said as he quickly backed away from her. "I was wondering if-" before Naruto finished his question; the blue haired girl cut him off.

"No I won't be your girlfriend!"

"..." Naruto didn't know how to respond to that but he did his best "Um, don't flatter yourself. I just wanted to know if you knew where the school was."

"Oh" she said, with a bit of anger in her tone. "Well it's that way" she said, pointing into the direction of the forest innocently. "Right now I'm heading to the lake to feed the duckies."

"Oh I see" Naruto said with a smile "Thanks, I owe you one" Naruto said as he started heading the direction she pointed. When he was gone from her line of sight, the girl grinned.

"Serves you right, asshole" she said to herself with a chuckle as she started skipping to school.

* * *

_"That's odd"_ Naruto thought to himself as he kept walking, he's been walking through the forest for an hour. _"I didn't see any tombstones yesterday. And why are they scattered everywhere?"_

He kept walking until he spotted a boy with black short smooth hair, brown eyes, a backpack, and the green school uniform. The boy spotted him and started running towards him. "Um excuse me" the boy said as he got closer to Naruto before he was a few feet away. "Sorry to bother you" he said sheepishly "But you wouldn't happen to know where the school is would you?"

"EH?" Naruto said with a surprised voice "But isn't it in that direction" Naruto asked as he pointed to the direction the boy came through.

"Huh? No, well, at least I don't think so. The bus dropped me off back there."

"That bitch! She tricked me" Naruto said angrily, and then he took a deep breath and then blew it out. "Alright lets head back the way came, there should be someone coming out of the dorms that should be able tell us where the school is at."

"Oh, OK" said the boy. "Oh, my name is Tsukune Aono" then he lowered his head and finished "And yes it's that kind of Tsukune."

"Oh, chicken meatballs actually sound good right about now" Naruto joked.

"Right" Tsukune said as he sighed.

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said as he extended his hand.

"Oh fishcake, yeah that is good toping for ramen" he said with a small laugh as Naruto shook his head.

"Maelstrom" Naruto whispered angrily.

* * *

A few minutes later the boys were on their way back to the apartment complex.

* * *

"So you're here because the school kicked you out" Tsukune asked.

"Yep, and it sucks" Naruto said as he walked with his arms behind his head.

"Well it's better than not passing the exams" Tsukune said with a sad tone in his voice.

"Well I don't blame you" Naruto said "I passed by the skin of my teeth, dattebayo! I mean, why is it so hard!"

"I know right!" Tsukune agreed. "By the way how did you find out about this place?"

"Oh you see, my guardian was helping this drunk guy get home, and then they started following this preacher dressed in a white robe and then the preacher dropped a pamphlet about the school and here I am."

"Oh I see, funny, my dad was actually walked home by this blonde lady and he said they followed a preacher dressed in white and he dropped a brochure to..." Tsukune trailed off as he and Naruto suddenly came to the same conclusion.

"AH!" They both yelled as they pointed to each other. "What are the odds?" Naruto said.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure it's unlikely" Tsukune said.

"I'll say" Naruto said as he continued walking "In that case lets be friends."

"Ah, yeah thanks" Tsukune said as he started walking too. "To be honest I'm kinda glad were friends" Tsukune said with a nervous chuckle "I mean, I thought it would take a long while for me to make friend."

"Really" Naruto asked.

"Yep."

"Well I can't really say the same" Naruto said "I can always make a friend no matter where I go, well, at least that's the way it has always been for me."

"Really" Tsukune asked "I guess you're lucky, I suck at making good friends."

"Really? That sucks."

"Yeah it do-" Tsukune stopped in the middle of his sentence as he heard something.

"Hm?" Naruto said as he stopped too when he realized that Tsukune had stopped "What's wrong?"

"Do you hear that" Tsukune asked as he put his hand to his ears. Naruto did so too and listened for...well...something. Then he heard a weird squeaky noise.

"Yeah I hear it" Naruto said "It sounds like-" Then suddenly something small and fast flew straight out of the bushed in between the boys, causing them both to yell and jump farther away from each other in fear.

"I'm a bat!" yelled a small brown bat with eyes and a smile as he flew away into the distance.

"Oh it's just a bat" Tsukune said as he chuckled.

"Yeah" Naruto said following his example "It's just a ba-wait a minute. Since when do bats talk?"

That made Tsukune stop his chuckle dead in its tracks "...Your righ-AHHHHHHHHHH!" Before Tskune could finish, a girl with pink hair and the green academy Uniform had hit him at top speed causing both Tsukune and the pink haired girl to bounce on the ground a few times before they rolled a bit and came to stop.

"OH SHIT!" Naruto yelled as he saw the scene unveil before him. He then started running off to where the pair landed. By the looks of it, they had already recovered and were sitting up straight "You guys alright!"

"Ah" Tsukune said as he was snapped from sort of daze with a slight blush "Yah were fine."

"I'm sorry"said the pink haired girl apologetically, "I'm anemic, and because of that, I get dizzy sometimes. I really didn't mean to hit you!"

"Ah, it's alright, really" Tsukune said with a slight blush _"Man, she's cute!"_ he thought in his head.

"Wait, let me get this straight" Naruto began. "You have anemia and because of that you get dizzy sometimes, and you still thought it was a go idea to go to school, alone, on bike, through this creepy-ass forest...alone?"

"Yep" she responded honestly with a smile.

"...Okay then" Naruto said as he thought _"Weird girl or a blonde who dyed her hair pink? Wait...I'm blond!"_

"Oh your bleeding!" The girl exclaimed as he took out a handkerchief.

"Huh" Tsukune asked as he felt something trailing down his nose, probably blood.

"I'll get it" she said as she already began wiping away the blood. And then she stopped for a moment, her eyes widen as she said "This smell..."

"Ah...what smell" both boys asked. Naruto sniffed the air around, but he couldn't detect anything foul in the air or anything note worthy. Tsukune, however, smelled the pink haired girl's hair _"Smells nice"_ he thought.

"I'm sorry" the girl said with a blush "It's just that...I can't control myself, you see, I'm a vampire" and before either of the two boys could react, the girl had quickly zeroed in on Tsukune's neck and bit with her eyes closed.

*CHUUUUU~*

Tsukune had let out a short gasp as a jolt of pain hit him. It took both boys a while to process exactly just what the hell had happened.

"What the hell! You just bit him, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled at as he pointed at the duo. The girl's eyes snapped open as she realized what she had done. She quickly got of him, stood up and backed away.

"Y-y-you" Stuttered Tsukune as he grabbed the area the girl bit with teary eyes and yelled "You bit me!"

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" She said apologetically "Because I'm a vampire I couldn't resist when I smelled your blood!"

Naruto was about to let out something around the lines of "You crazy bitch" or "Vampire, the hell you talking about?" But Tsukune beat him first.

"Oh it's fine, don't worry about it" Tsukune said as he smiled and waved his hands.

"EH" Naruto let out as he just stared at Tsukune with an incredulous look.

"Really" the girl said with such a hopeless look in her eyes. That's when Naruto got a good look at them.

_"Pink hair and emerald eyes too?" _He shook away his thoughts and scootched right next to Tsukune and whispered "Hey Tsukune, what are you doing?"

"I'm playing along, you should too" he whispered back "My friends told me if I ever get into a situation like this with anybody, its better to play along."

"...Right" Naruto said, still not convinced, hell, who would be?

"In that case" Began the girl with a big smile "My name is Moka Akashiya, please be my friends."

"Eh" both boys asked.

"Well you see, while growing up, I didn't have any friends, so please say you will!"

"So let me get this straight" began Naruto "You hit one of us with a bike, then you bit the guy you hit because you're a vampire, and now you want both me and the guy you hit and bit to be your friends?"

"Yes please!"

Naruto just gave a long sarcastic look before he sighed "Sure, why the hell not?"

"YAY!" Moka cheered as she quickly cleared the gap between her and the two boys and gave them such a strong bear hug and literally lifted them off the ground "Were friends!"

"The hell, dattebayo" Was all Naruto was able to wheeze out as both he and Tsukune lifted into the air. Moka then dropped them and ran to her bike. She lifted the bike and mounted.

"Um, I never got your names?"

"Oh, I'm Tsukune Aono" He said as he dusted his uniform with a smile.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said as he got up and stretched his back.

"Nice to meet you guys! Lets meet up after the opening ceremony" and with that, she peddled away.

As soon as he was sure Moka was way, Naruto spoke "That girl has issues or something."

"Well that's not a nice thing to say" Tsukune quickly said.

"Dude, she hit you with a bike and then she bit you because she thinks she's a vampire. Now tell me, what does that mean?"

"That she really likes twilight?"

That had actually made Naruto silent for a moment "...I did not think of that...Arg!" He growled loudly, then he sighed, suddenly the bus driver's statement on surprises ran through his head. Something told him that his new school was going troublesome. "She went that way, so maybe the school is in that direction" Naruto reasoned.

And so Naruto and Tsukune ended up being lost for an hour or two in the forest before they actually found the school, meaning, they missed the opening ceremony. The school itself looked like a big elegant but creepy mansion. It also took a while for the two to find their classroom. And as luck would have it, the two ended up being in the same class. On their way to class, they saw a bunch of students, most were normal, but some seemed...off.

"What are the odds?" Naruto asked as he and Tsukune approached their classroom.

"Were both here because my dad and your mom-"

"Guardian" Naruto quickly corrected.

"Right, your guardian and my dad followed a priest while being drunk, found a pamphlet, and now were both here, in the same classroom, and were friends with a pink haired girl who thinks she's a vampire...Honestly, this sounds like something out of boy's comic book" Tsukune said.

"Great, my life's a Manga" Naruto said as he yawned. "I like Menma by the way. Ninjas are awesome, dattebayo" Naruto said doing some mock karate movements.

"Me too, But I also like Dracula+Cross" replied Tsukune as they entered the classroom.

"Huh how about that" Naruto said as he looked at the seating chart, "Were by the window, but I'm a seat behind you."

As they were moving to their seats, Naruto noticed a certain blue haired girl. "Hey it's you" Naruto said loudly as he pointed a finger at said girl.

The girl looked up and saw him, "Aw crap" she muttered to herself

"Hey what's the big idea sending me in the wrong direction?"

"Oh I don't know what you mean" She said in an innocent voice "Didn't you want to catch the bus?"

"NO! I wanted to come here!"

"Oh...Then why didn't you come with me? I was on my way here" she then finished with a "Te-hee."

"You said you were going to the lake to feed the ducks!"

"Did I?" She asked with a curious look as she put a finger and looked up as if she was thinking.

"Yes you-" Naruto began but stopped hisself "-You know what, fuck it! I don't care anymore! After seeing a guy get run over and bit by a delusional pink haired girl, this creepy ass school, and a bunch of weird people, I had enough for one day" he complained as he moved to his seat which was a row behind the one Kurumu was in.

_"Jeez, what's his problem"_ Kurumu thought as she saw him walk away. Then she shrugged. He was just going to be another one of her slaves. So she directed her attention to the front of their class when a women with blondish-orangish-yellowish hair with two bangs resembling cat ears, she wore a white blouse with an orange skirt, low heel sandals and light red glasses. She smiled and hummed to herself with her eyes closed as she picked up piece of chalk and started writing her name on the board.

_"Chalk and a black board"_ Naruto questioned in his head. And then he gave a depressed sigh _"This school is so cheap, it can't even afford makers and dry-erase boards."_

Then the bell rang, or at least both Naruto and Tsukune think it did, the bell sounded like an animal was dying or something.

"Good after noon class" The lady at the front of the class said "I am Shizuka Nekonome. But you can call me Nekonome-Sensei." Then she saw Naruto's hand shoot up "Yes Mr-umm" She looked at the paper on her desk "Uzumaki."

"Can I call you Neko-Sensei?"

"Hmm, I don't see why not" she said with a smile on. Then another hand shot up, this time it was from the guy sitting next the door "Yes Mr.-" She looked at the sheet paper again "Bolong?"

"Can you I call you Kitty-kitty-Sensei?"

"Nope" she said with a smile on her face.

"Aw" the guy whined "That's not fair."

"Anyway" said the teacher "Back on track! Welcome To Yokai Academy. For most of you, this will be your new home for the rest for your high school life."

_"Well she seems nice enough"_ Naruto thought t himself as he memorized his new homeroom teacher.

_"I wonder whats with her hair" _Tsukune thought in his head _"Wait, did they just move?"_

"Now, for those of you who weren't paying attention or didn't make it to the opening ceremony, I am about to list of the school's most important rules."

"Important rules" Both Naruto and Tsukune said out loud.

"As all of you already know, this school is a school for monsters."

_"Monster"_ both Naruto and Tsukune questioned in their heads.

"In this school, you will develope and perfect the skills required to live in a world dominated by humans. That is why, as a rule, you are never to reveal your true nature as monster to anyone."

_"What? True Nature"_ Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow.

_"M-m-m-m-monsters!?"_ Tsukune Stuttered in his thoughts as he slightly trembled.

"And if Humans are ever found, they are to be killed on sight! Or something...okay I don't remember, so sue me!"

_"KILLED!" _Both Naruto and Tsukune thought at the same time.

"What the fuck did I get into?" Naruto question himself silently.


End file.
